


The Mission is More Important Than the Man

by Rammboy



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danger, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghosts, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Death, Mission Fic, Parkour, Past Character Death, Saving a Life, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Based on the scene where Four can't get across because the zip-line was cut. I really thought he was going to die in there, so i had to do an oneshot because it was the most emotional scene for me./!\ CONTAINS SPOILERS /!\
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Original Male Character(s), Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. OMC Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my OC for Six Underground. I'll do a flashback if his story in another part :) enjoy

Name : Mikhail (Михаил)

Nickname : Zero

Age : 17

Job : Ghost

Height : 1m75

Skin color : White

Color of hair : Black

Color of eyes : Black

Health state : Good

Partner : Four

Other family members : One, Two, Three, Five, Six (deseased) and Seven

Languages spoken : English, Russian.

Qualities : Fast, understanding, calm, discrete.

Defaults : Impatient.

Sexuality : Gay

Fails : Protecting Six

Hopes : Making the world better

Fears : Loosing his family


	2. The Mission is More Important Than The Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the main oneshot. Enjoy :)

"They cut the zip-line"

That's when my heart stopped. Four wasn't coming back with us. We had to leave him by himself on the tower. We had Murat Alimov with us so the mission was completed but we couldn't leave without Four. He was my best friend, I loved him.

"We need to go now!" One said, "We need to leave him here!" I was seeing red.

"Never!" I shouted as we ran toward the car. "I'll never let him down!" Seven looked at me as i stopped myself from running.

"He's right One, we need to help him," he said, "He needs us." One wasn't having of it.

"The mission is more important than the man."

I was freezing on my spot. I couldn't believe what he has said. I was very angry by now.

"I really hope you're joking on this One because I'll never think like that." My voice was dark. I was staring at him like he'd killed Four. One sighed.

"Just get in the car Zero. We have to go." I cringed.

"Fuck you One, I'm gonna save him." And then I ran back into the tower, ignoring One's calls. I knew there were armed people, and I knew I could die from this, but I didn't care; I ~~wanted~~ needed to save Four.

* * *

"Congrats One, now Zero can be killed anytime." Three said sarcastically as he drove fast throught Hong-Kong. One growled.

"Its not my fucking fault Seven, it's Four's!"

"Are you fucking joking?!" Seven shouted, "Do you really think Four did it on purpose!? Like 'Hey how about getting stuck on the top of a fucking tower and waiting for my boyfriend to save me get killed together?!' It's fucking stupid One how can you think like that?!" Everyone is the car was shocked.

"Wait they are together?" Five said. Seven rolled his eyes.

"Uh it's just fucking obvious that they love each other but I don't know if they're really to-- Watch out Three!!!"

Three drifted to dodge the iron tubes that were falling down a building. "That was fucking close man..." Seven sighed and everyone did the same.

"Fuck yeah..." Two said, "So, where the fuck are they?"

"I don't know but i hope they are okay." Seven said.

* * *

_10 minutes earlier than the previous scene_

"Where are you Billy...?" I muttered under my breath as I was running and climbing the stairs and the walls, trying to not get killed. I was really scared for him and I really wished that he was still alive. I climbed another stairs until I was stopped by a gun aiming to my face. I gasped. I was frozen on my spot, it was the end for me, until they put the gun down. It was Billy. 

* * *

I heard someone climbing the stairs. I only had 3 bullets in my gun so I had to use them carefully. I aimed the gun toward the guy but didn't shot. I heard a gasp that I could recognize from anywhere. It was Mikhail. I put down my gun and looked at him. He looked so scared, but I understood. Something was bothering me, what was he doing here? He should have been in the car with the others.

"боже мой (My God) Four..." He whispered, "I was so worried about you," he wrapped his arms around me before I could say anything and buried his head into my neck. "Don't ever scare me like that Billy..." I hugged him back tightly and stroked his hair.

"I'm fine Mikhail don't worry. I'm here," I whispered into his ear, "Why did you come back here...? You were supposted to be in the car with--"

"One said the mission was more important than the man... I was so fucking angry he could say something as horrible as this... I couldn't leave you Billy..." I felt something wet on my neck; it was his tears.

"I'll never thank you enough for coming back to me Mik... I love you." The 'I love you' wasn't on purpose. I just blurted it out without really knowing how. I had to admit that my feelings for him were really strong and really hard to hide now that he went to help me. Zero pulled away and put his hands on my cheeks.

"I love you too Billy." We were now staring into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in. Our eyes were closing themselves as our lips were nearly touching.

BANG

We immediately pulled apart as we jumped. Some guys were coming. We both looked at each other, knowing that it meant. We ran toward the building crane and climbed onto it. I was glad that I teached Mikhail how to do parkour so he could follow me anywhere. We were running so fast and the guys didn't know how to cross the thing that it was funny. But it wasn't the right time. We had to be quick.

* * *

"Hurry up Three we have to find them!" Two shouted. Three cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Miss but I'm trying do not get ourselves killed in a car crash!"

"Stop the car man I saw them!" Seven shouted.

"Don't stop we're leaving them," One said. Seven then aimed his gun toward Three's head a little before than One.

"Stop the car right now," Seven said.

"Don't," One answered. Three stopped the car.

* * *

Billy and I were so fucked. Only a cable was preventing me to fall from the orange net and Billy was beaten off by the only fucker who survived. I tried to climb up but my arms were numb. I think I had something broken. Billy was now nearly falling, a piece fo the net was holding him. I really thought it was over for both of us, until I heard a gunshot coming from the floor. The guy who was beating Billy was shot and fell off the net, leaving the both of us alone. Billy successed to climb and then he helped me. "Thank you Billy, I owe you one," he smiled and shook his head.

"No Mik, it's okay, I'm just glad that you're alive, and thank you for saving me with your bullets, even if we ranted out," he was stroking my cheeks like I did before we got interrupted by the fuckers.

"Y-You're welcome," I smiled sightly, "So um... Where were we...?" I tried. Billy blushed like mad and looked down.

"H-Here," he said and pressed his lips to mine. Wow. That was just wow. Butterflies were filling my stomach as I deepened the kiss. Billy moaned quietly as he wrapped his arms around me. We were not sitting on a mat, maybe 30 meters above the ground, kissing passionately. I moaned when our tongues met and danced together. I slightly digged my nails into his back to show I was really enjoying this kiss. We pulled away out of breath, our foreheads resting against each other's.

"I love you so much Billy, you're my best friend, the love of my life, even if I'm dead for everyone, you make me alive," I knew I was rambling but I really meant what I said. Billy had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too so much Mikhail. Back then I was really feeling dead and unhappy with my decision, but when you came, something felt right. I know we can't be together according to One but I don't give a fuck, I want to be with you," He cleared his throat, "Mikhail, will you be my boyfriend?" Now I had tears in my eyes too. I could only nod. I was so happy. I swallowed my saliva and managed to answer without seeming too broken.

"Yes Billy, fuck yeah I will," we hugged tighly until One's voice brought us back into reality by shouting into my Talkie-Walkie.

"Okay Lovebirds it's not that I don't support you but we really have to go."

"Uh yeah we're coming," I said. I gave Billy a last peck on the lips before we climbed down the tower with the rope I had in my bag.

* * *

_Timeskip to the end of the movie_

Well we saved the world. Now we have a break of 1 or 2 months. Right now i'm cuddling with Billy on the couch in our HQ. I'm really happy. One is still a dumbass but he learnt how to accept us, I mean, he did for Three and Two, well Javier and Camille. So yeah we're all good. I just miss Six, he didn't deserve what happened to him, I wish I have been there, but i was on Two's van so... Yeah that sucked. We'll miss him that's sure. I just wanna say that he wasn't useless, he saved us.

"What are you thinking about Babe?" Billy asked gently.

"About Six, I miss him a little, he was a good guy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he looks at us from were he is, and he's proud of you, and I am too," he said and peppered my cheek with kisses.

"Aw thank you Love. I love you."

"I love you too."

So yeah that's the end of our story...for now :)


End file.
